badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Cursed Forever (Pokémon)
I've always been a huge Pokémon fan. Every new game is something to add on my cart. But unfortunately, I never played the first generation games despite knowing almost everything about it, what made some of my friends mad, since its their favorite generation in the games. Thinking about that, I decided to buy one of the three versions (Red, Blue or Yellow), because I'm that type of person who hates using emulators and think that they somehow ruin the real experience. A few days ago, I went to a second-handed store in my town to see if I could find something. After a while searching, I found a purple GameBoy Color and immediately asked the store owner if it was working. He said it was and showed me some of the games people have sold to him. For my surprise, there was a Pokémon Yellow cartridge in the middle of them, a little damaged, but I didn't care, because this is what I wanted to buy: A generation 1 Pokémon game! I had 60 dollars in my pocket so I asked the seller if he could sell me both the GameBoy and the cartidge for that price. He sold me and I happily went home to play it. When i turned on the console, the Game Freak logo appeared, the game was working fine. However, no sound played, I checked the volume, but that wasn't the problem. That made me a little worried because I didn't want a Video-Game with a defect. When the title screen appeared, skipping the classic Pikachu cutscene in the begining, the sound started working. What a relief. The GameBoy wasn't the problem. Something strange was happening. Pikachu appeared without its tail, there wasn't anything written in his text balloon and the title screen music was getting weirder as I was looking at his face. When I pressed START, its eyes simply disappeared with all the sound. I tought this was a glitch, but, for me, the game was already very glitched. The menu screen appeared and the weird title screen music started playing again. There was a saved progress, but I selected "NEW GAME" anyways. When I pressed A, the music that plays on the Professor Oak's speech started playing as glitched as the previous one. When Oak appeared, his head and arms were missing. I knew the game was hacked, but I don't believe in these "haunted games" that can make people commit suicide and all, so I just tried to continue playing this. The screen suddenly got white before that corpse start talking and I went back to the menu screen. Finding everything very creepy, I selected "CONTINUE". The trainer's name was YOU. He had 0 badges, 0 Pokémon registered in the Pokédex, and his play time was 0:00. The music stopped and the screen got white as I normally expected, but for more time than usual. After a while waiting for something to happen, the square that shows Pikachu's emotion appeared. It had a really sorrowful face, just like when it has a special contition in the game (paralyzed, burned, poisoned or frozen). The screen got white again until the trainer appear and the game start. I was at the Professor's Laboratory, There was no music and the place's palette wasn't like Pallet Town's, it was a green color, like if it was a route. Getting off there, I see what it looks to be an abandoned Pallet Town, the only things left in there were me and the lab. I walked north to go to the first route and I saw notable differences. There was no ledges to jump and it looked way longer than usual. The wild Pokémon on that place weren't just Pidgeys and Rattatas, there was some random ones, from Clefairies and Cubones to Gengars, Alakazams and even Raichus. Since I had no Pokémon, anything I selected during a battle except "RUN" made a message appear: "Hurry, get away!" I passed some minutes there, but it looked like hours to me, like if i would never get out of that location. When I finally saw there was no tall grass anymore, I felt better, but there still was a long path to Viridian City. Arriving there, some of the game's tiles were corrupted, being substituted by water and numbers. The only place I was capable of entering was the Pokémon Center. I entered there, the music was a little different from normal and the place looked abandoned just like Pallet Town did, however, I noticed that there was something in the place that the Cable Club girl usually stay. Apparently, it was the Chansey from Nurse Joy. When I interacted with the Pokémon, its cry played, but in a slow and distorced way, making me surprised. A battle between YOU (the trainer) and Chansey at level 50 started. The music was very glitchy and somehow scary. Chansey looked extremely unhappy. It was crying, scared, agonized. As I said before, I don't believe in those "haunted games", but that Chansey sprite made me feel really unconfortable, like if I could feel its pain. I was still unable to do anything, but neither run this time. When I tried to run, the "Can't escape!" message appeared, making me ask myself how could I end this battle. After a while trying to figure out what to do, a message suddenly appeared: "Enemy UHCAKIP used !" I got confused. Uhcakip? Pikachu backwards? All of sudden, the screen colors got inverted for a while, and when they turned normal again, Chansey's HP slowly started to go down... Down... And down until this happened: "CHANSEY fainted!" I got really sad. But the fact that the word "Enemy" didn't appear before "CHANSEY" called my attention, like if Chansey wasn't my true enemy. When it had fainted, a completely different sprite of Pikachu appeared. Its eyes were bigger just like his mouth, with that malefic smile that made me nervous... YOU had now a HP bar, just like that thing, meaning that I was fighting against that level 100 monster called UHCAKIP right now. Just like in the other battles, I couldn't do anything. Everything I selected made the same "Hurry, get away!" or "Can't escape!" message appear. "Enemy UHCAKIP used !" Just like it did with Chansey, however, it didn't make YOU faint, but it left him with almost half of his HP. I still couldn't attack, use an item or run, so it attacked me again. leaving me with less than 5HP. I was scared, I didn't want to lose... I was really afraid of what could happen... Unexpectedly, right after it hitted me for the second time, a message could be read on the textbox: "CHANSEY used SOFTBOILED!" YOU's HP started growing up again, Chansey, despite being fainted, helped me in the battle. When my HP bar got full, Chansey's cry could be heard, but this time, even more distorced and strange... "CHANSEY died!" I was afraid, nothing could help me at that time. It was only me and Uhcakip in the battle. I was still not able to do something, so that evil creature used the same move: "Enemy UHCAKIP used !" This time, making YOU's HP drop to 0 with one hit. "Critical hit!" "YOU fainted!" The battle palette turned black: "It's over..." "YOU blacked out!" At that point, the screen got black for some time. A little later, it got white again and the same square showing PIkachu's emotion appeared, it looked yet more sad this time. After a while, a message appeared: "NO HOPE" When I pressed A, another message appeared, followed by a loud sound effect: "UHCAKIP was caught!" The game sent me back to Viridian City and when I saw my character's sprite, I freaked out. YOU's overworld sprite turned entirely black, with a strong red color in his eyes. I checked the trainer's profile, and it was the same thing as I described. When I checked my Pokémon menu, there was something there: A level 100 Uhcakip, the same I battled against. There was actually no hope to beat this horrible monster, just like the message from the textbox said. Viridian City appeared way more corrupted than before, the color palette turned red, the music playing was something I've never heard before and the new glitched tiles that were in the map didn't let me go down, so my only choice was to return to the Pokémon Center, when I entered the door, the textbox opened: "Please... Help..." I still don't know who said it. Maybe the trainer? I noticed that Chansey wasn't in the Pokémon Center anymore, so I could use the two stairs of the cable club. Going down them made Chansey's cry play. It said: "I'm so sorry..." YOU appeared on the Cable Club room and after some time walking there, he simply stopped for a moment and made the screen go white. The same Pikachu square appeared another time, but there wasn't anything in it, just a blank quadricle box, which was substituted by the same music that plays during the Uhcakip battle, this time reversed, with the message: "CURSED FOREVER" After that, pressing any button wouldn't do anything. So the only thing I was capable of doing at that moment was turning the GameBoy off. The fact that I have this "mysterious" cartridge didn't make me stop playing Pokémon. To be honest, I kinda liked this, I felt that I was in one of those creepypastas, you know? It was a nice experience. Scary at some moments. Category:Gamepasta Category:Pastas Category:BCP